Angels of Frost and Flame Adopted
by Amy Eaton
Summary: This story is adopted from DragoCygnusthefifth. Harry was abandoned by the Durselys before his eleventh birthday, he should have died in the snow but the magic core in his body saved him and the Man in the Moon accepted him. Harry Potter is forgotten and Jack Frost takes his place. Trigger warnings for child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **A/N This is adopted from DrogoCygnusthefifth but he has given me rights to the plot line. This first chapter is going to be setting the tone for the rest of the story so I will be rewriting what Drogo already put in.**_

 _ **None of the characters or settings belong to me, J.K. Rowling gets full rights on everything recognizable.**_

* * *

Harry had woken up the same way he had every morning of the ten years he had been living with his Aunt and Uncle Dursley. Aunt Petunia had rapped sharply on the door of his cupboard. Nothing was different for the hours after that either. Harry had made breakfast for his family and had sat quietly before his empty space of table to wait for the mail and the dishes, the mail was the real changing factor. With the pile of mail in his hand Harry made his way back to the kitchen, but no matter how curious Harry got he knew better than to look through the mail. The only time he had done so his Uncle had slapped him and sent him to his cupboard for the following week.

Harry handed the pile of mail to his Uncle then settled back into his seat to wait out the meal only for his Uncle grab him by the collar and drag him to his cupboard. "Stay in there Boy! And Dudely go to your room!" The frail little thing currently nursing the steadily growing bump on his scalp was confused and scared. The boy's Uncle usually told him just why he was going into the cupboard when he screwed up, the next few minutes Harry reviewed making and serving the meal. He couldn't think of anything wrong, he hadn't burnt anything or left a mess. Harry resolved himself to do better next time and let the darkness of the cupboard hug him and brush away his tears. The small shaft of moonlight peeking through the grate at the door of his cupboard seemed to smile and wink welcomingly.

The peace in his cupboard didn't last very long as Uncle Vernon flung open the door. "We're going on a trip boy! Wear warm clothes." Vernon looked almost sorry and gave his nephew the first genuinely useful gift in his life. A warm jacket and a pair of warm boots. Both of the gifts were hand-me-downs but the neglected boy in the cupboard didn't care.

All four of the residents of Privet Drive piled into the car and Vernon pealed out of the driveway. No one noticed the flash of light as the blood wards around Number Four fell and the alarms in Dumbledore's Office went off in a flurry of light and sound. Harry would not consider Number Four his home anymore.

After a long drive through the woods the car slowed to a stop at the side of the street and the adults got out and slammed the doors. The pair looked apprehensive and Petunia looked sad, but they retrieved the smaller of the two boys asleep in the backseat and laid him down on the snowy grass. The child would quickly die of hypothermia but the cruel couple did not wish their nephew a painful death but the boy would have to go before any of them could be happy.

The tiny body resting in the building snow was already weak from malnutrition and though no one knew it his magic was already overtaxed in its efforts to keep him alive. The inner well of power strained to protect its host from the frostbite setting in but rather than repel the icy cold the magic enveloped the cold and mixed it with the core already there. The magic within Harry could absorb small amounts of cold but the hypothermia setting in changed the growing core, and it shaped the raw magic into what it needed. This wouldn't have been enough for Harry to survive but The Man in the Moon had been watching the boy and he saw the raw, sweet magic being corrupted by the angry cold he stepped in and bound the untamed magic to a purpose.

The child woke a month later and when he got up the Winter Magic had turned his pale skin to the silver glow of moonlight but his hair had darkened to the colour of the sky at midnight. The oversize hoody he wore had frosted over and had grown heavy, and under the weight of his clothes he was having a hard time getting up from the snow. An innocuous stick sat in the nearby snow and when the boy grabbed the worn wood frost spread along the staff.

Jack Frost woke knowing little other than the purpose he had been given by the Man in the Moon. Jack was meant to spread Winter through the lands, but when he asked the Man about his past the voice inside his head refused to answer leaving the vague impression that this was something he wouldn't want to know.

* * *

An ocean away the 13 year old Krum heir woke from his nightmare with icy skin and a heavy heart. Who was that boy and why was he talking to the moon? Viktor was almost desperate to find the man but when he sought details concerning the identity of the mystery boy he came up blank. He looked out at the moon and shrugged, focusing on the moon hanging in the inky sky he asked who the boy was. The moon responded with the thought that he couldn't know yet. The boy would find him when the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **A/N Merry Christmas! I am so happy with the response from the first chapter! I got a question from an anon about why I couldn't make Harry Jack's little brother and I just wanted to let you all know that I am attempting to preserve the general idea from Drogo's first chapter. This doesn't mean that I won't make changes but I want to save what I liked about the original. I hope this answers any questions you all might be having about my changes!**_

* * *

Viktor was distressed for his family! The Krum family had been in charge of Gabrovo's famed Puppet Theater since Viktor's father had been taken on as an apprentice. The usually booming tourist trade had fallen to the harsh winter every year but as March wore on the cold refused to die down. 13 years of winters taught Viktor that this was extremely irregular, and the townsfolk were all abuzz with the miracle it would take to resurrect the town after the cold finally ceased. It was Viktor's mother who had begun blaming Jokul Frosti for their plight and the word quickly caught. Bulgaria might be the only country that still believes in the old legends from childhood to their adult years, the mischief making snow spirit being one of them. Viktor was actually headed to the forest to chop down more firewood for his family when he first saw the apparition. He appeared to the thirteen year old as a young boy no older than eight or nine years, and initially it was this which captured Viktor's attention.

"Do you need help child?" Viktor made his voice soft and mild to avoid alarming the little boy.

"No one has offered me help since I woke up! They don't even seem to see me! Poor Freak! Why do you see me and none of the other can?" The baleful eyes of the child peered out through a midnight black fringe," Why can't I remember my other name? It's just Jack and Freak in here." The chilling words were accompanied with a soft tap to his head from the long wooden staff in his hand.

"You shouldn't be out her alone! Jokul Frosti has been brutal to us this year! Come back with me!" Viktor was truly worried now. The boy, Jack, had called himself Freak twice now, why would such a young boy have such a name. The older boy wanted nothing more than to bundle the pale spectre up in his jacket to warm him up.

Jack frowned at the older boy, "I haven't been cruel... Have I?" He cocked his head to the side as though listening. "Yes, I suppose I should move on. Well then, I suppose this is goodbye for now. I'll see you next winter!" Then he sprung into the air and flew away.

Viktor rubbed blearily at his eyes, "Yes a hallucination! Surely he was just a hallucination!" But when he brought up the encounter in front of his mother she told him that he had met Jokul Frosti in his listless stumbling. No amount of reassurance from Mr. Krum would assuage his wife's fear. She believed that the snow spirit had marked her son for death or some such nonsense, but then only days after the spectre's strange departure the winter broke. Tourists began to flood the town as summer came down hard and fast. The Krum family become busy quickly with Viktor's tutoring, the Puppet Theatre, and the Little Sister on the way. The pale, little vision was quickly forgotten by all but the 13 year old Bulgarian.

* * *

In Scotland Jack was attending to an overdue blizzard as the Man In the Moon whispered admonishment in his ear!

"You mustn't get off schedule, no lingering little one or you will hurt you're new friend and his family. Humans need food and food needs warmth to grow little one."

And so the boy who used to be Harry Potter vowed to never miss another transition.

* * *

About a hundred miles away from the place where Jack had settled to force winter onto the country Hogwarts shivered in pleasure and embraced the chilly magic of it's favourite students' combined magic and love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **A/N: I'm so amazingly sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out to you but you have all been such sweethearts! I was amazed to see how many of you followed and favorited this story! This has also been added to three different communities so this chapter goes out to Kaoru Hitachiin-chan who added my story to A Bunch of Awesome FanFics, lunersheza from the RandomStuuff I Like, and cyiusblack from all good storys i like. Thank you for your**_ **support** **!**

 **P.S. I would tell you all what country he is in but I have no idea how to look it up ; P**

 **Disclaimer: I love my Harry and my Jack but neither of them is mine!**

* * *

In the months after the fated encounter between the winter spirit and the Krum heir, Jack continued to travel the world keeping his promise to himself to never miss another winter and Viktor spent the warm months scouring the woods for the child with the eyes so bright that he couldn't get them out of his mind. When fall came to Bulgaria Viktor was growing frantic, the child may have lasted one winter in the woods but the chances of him living through another winter like the last one were minimal. Jack's mind was not on his work as he brought winter to each country because his mind was on the boy from Bulgaria that saw him and rose above his impression of humanity by offering him help. Jack had been surprised that when he went on his route the rest of the world couldn't see him, what is different about this boy?

Jack looked, again, at the man in the moon. "The Bulgarian winter is rising and I need to know who he is before I go back!" Every other time that the winter spirit had asked the sky a question he got an answer but, in this case, he was left with nothing but a lingering feeling of disappointment. Who was the boy with the kind eyes and gentle hands?

"Drop this line of thought, it will lead to nothing but pain. Pain for you and the boy!" The Man in the Moon had never shouted at Jack before and for a moment, his mind was taken over by images of a small place and a different angry voice. As Harry Potter shook on the forest floor the Man in the Moon cried for his favorite son and Hogwarts released a wave of angry magic in the direction of the Dursleys.

The Man in the Moon suppressed Harry's memories again and coaxed Jack forward whispering how sorry he was with each movement.

It was heart-breaking to watch Jack reinstate himself over Harry. Jack embraced the cold where Harry shivered at the memories of being left behind, and Jack preferred his solitude where Harry longed for the human affection he was denied at the Number 4. "So, when am I leaving for the next winter?"

The Man in the Moon pretended that nothing had happened, but Jack couldn't be left alone anymore. The Boy-Who-Lived might reinstate himself then, the world would be thrown into an Ice Age! The Man in the Moon had been handling the position of Jack Frost since the last Jack allowed his emotions about his past freeze the world, but he had given the title to Harry on the condition that he lost his memories. No memories, no emotional attachment, and no Ice Age.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **I'm happy to say that I have now joined the ranks of the adult world and the Buckeyes of THE Ohio State University! *extended victory dance*... don't judge me! No, I'm genuinely terrified! Anyway, you can thank foxchick1 for this update. P.S I mean that I had my 18th birthday and got accepted to my first choice college!**_

In his hometown Viktor had begun the long process of teaching his son the art of manipulating marionettes. It wasn't until Viktor had commissioned himself into the creation of a new puppet that he remembered the boy, the half-frozen child with the haunting green eyes. The reason it came back to him was the puppet. In his mindless ,carving he had shifted the planned out figure into that of the child. The teen had even set aside a pair of emerald green eyes without truly realizing what he had done, but the color was far from perfect and he figured that he needed to do it properly if he was going to do something so ridiculous he should do it properly.

It took Victor a while to get the shiny green eyes just right and by the time he was satisfied he was also determined to find the child and ensure he had a warm, safe place to rest for the winter. Taking one last look at the puppet Viktor's eyes moved to the small wooden toes and his heart gave a throb because if he was remembering right, which the rest of the features suggested he was, then the child wasn't wearing any shoes. How the boy had survived as long as he did was a mystery but his luck wouldn't last forever and Viktor was determined to find him before the long Bulgarian winter began.

* * *

Jack had noticed that more people were in the woods this winter. He also noticed that they were looking for someone. The winter spirit supposed that a little boy had wandered into the forest, a brief flash of remembrance crossed Harry's eyes. Jack could remember the moment when the cold had consumed his magical core and the usually indifferent spirit resolved to keep an eye out for the boy as he made his rounds.

* * *

Hanging in the sky the Man in the Moon felt another niggle of a doubt but he fortified the wall in the child's mind and pushed his fears down. The Man in the Moon noted that the frosty magic inhabiting the child had a similar task, he had high hopes that this one would do better.

 _ **Don't forget to favorite this story and to leave a comment! The next chapter will include another meeting with them but I wanted to devote a chapter to the concern Viktor is starting to feel for his green-eyed apparition! And I wanted to give you something before my exams really start! Cupcakes for all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I got so much excitement for this story and then it just petered out in the flood of new ideas! I know I suck to the max but I promise this one will be long!**_

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings belong to me! The plot is mine fool of a Took! So if you touch it a Balrog will get you!**

Chapter 5

Jack wandered into Gabrovo's forests more tentatively than he remembered having done the year before. He had seen the number of people in the forest multiply as he neared the home of his... friend. Yes, he supposed friend was the right word. The other boy had shown him more concern than he had seen since he had awakened in the forest, some part of the young winter spirit knew that this man would have helped the lost boy if he found him.

As Jack began with light tickles of his staff along the tips of plants and the points of rocks he caught sight of the boy from last year. The boy gasped and ran to Harry's ( _No, wait Jack. Your name is Jack)_ side. He called out to the men in the forest to spread the word, "I've found him!" All around them the sound of boots crunching twigs cut through the peace of early winter. "Are you okay? I thought I would never find you! If the frost had started coming in sooner I would have called off the search! Oh, but thank goodness you're okay!"

Harry ( _Jack!)_ gaped at the boy. He had worried for Harry! Nobody cared about Harry! The shock brought the mental barriers crashing down. An astonished Viktor watched on in abject horror as his green-eyed ghost flailed about on the ground whimpering that Freak had been bad again. The shivering alone was enough of a concern for the Bulgarian but the child was showing signs of abuse as well. Under the watchful eye of the Man In The Moon Viktor scooped Harry up and carried him off to his families hut. The Man supposed that winter was coming late to Gabrovo after all but then this was probably for the best because Harry seemed to be calming under the gentle ministrations of the older teen. Perhaps the legends were true, but best not to get his hopes up.

The legends state that each Guardian has a human soulmate that can equalize a Guardian's power. More specifically the side-effects of the powers. None of the current Guardians had found their other half and the Man In The Moon cycles out just like all the other Guardians. The current Man in the Moon had only been working the gig for a little over a decade now. He had never seen a pair of soulmates find each other, but if he had to label a pair it would be Harry and Viktor.

Watching the pair interacting was like two planets orbiting each other. Viktor seemed most concerned about Harry, but in reality he shouldn't have been able to remember the boy after Winter had left Gabrovo. The young puppet maker had managed to shake off the enchantments in a matter of weeks. Viktor's presence seemed to bring Harry closer to the surface but also seemed to soothe the abandoned child's soul. On the other hand, Harry gave Viktor a happy soul to bestow his protective instincts on. Yes, the bond between the two was curious. The Man resolved to monitor their interactions closely. Perhaps the boy would survive if his soulmate helped!

Far below, in the Krum house, Viktor attempted to warm up the little ghost boy by the fire. It didn't take long for the boy to realise that Harry gave off his own chill but it took a while for Viktor's mother to recognise the child for what he was. Jack took back over at the screaming woman's screech and then walked out the door to continue his task in the woods.


End file.
